heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
2-D
2-D is well he is an prototype type of Her he is the only known surviving human from the Lab.His soul was put into the same vessel as the omega virus.The body is that of an female youth with her own powers and mysterious past.She travels with Marvel, Oohanibi Ophelia and Dream to gain info on her past. Personality 2-D He is timid,nice,shy,patient and calm he shares an body with the consciousness of the Her and Makoto Tabane 2-D is the sin sloth. Powers 2-D Spiritual Symbiosis-By fusing with the other soul in the body to gain strong mental powers. Trinity Force-He is the force of slothSpirit he can fire off powerful blast of condensed sins. Existential Plane Manipulation-He has an bound with all of the Planes he has Unity and Universal Manipulation. Biological Assimilation-He can absorb all forms of biological mass into their body and can't make himself into the ultimate weapon he can gain the powers and memories of said assimilation victims. Reactive Resurrection-Each time he dies he comes back and can't be killed the same way twice. Reactive Adaptation-He gains powers right when something goes wrong. Deadly Sin Projection-2-D can induce your deepest darkest sin he besides N.P.C. and Lust he is the only one who can do this. Sloth Inducement-He can cause people to slack-off and they'd start to die after an while. Endgame Technique:Father Brain-This endgame move is unique he unleashs an powerful bone barrage attack that cuts everything in it's way. Personality Omega Virus She is mean and devious but she is very intelligent she may seem shrouded in mystery but she reads like an open book.She is Envy. powers Omega Enhanced Intelligence-She is so smart she can think up possibilities of any action/reaction that happens around her. Trinity Force-She has the trinity force of EnvyBody omnifarious she unleash an transmogrification waves that make people change. Soul-fire manipulation-She can burn the soul of anything thing into nothingness and kill them. Dark Arts-She uses the dark arts like an master she can summon demons and bring back the dead even use Voodoo. Endgame Technique:Onechanbara-This is an transformation that gives her supernatural beauty and enhanced strength with and life-force sword that does tons of damage to the enemy.This form can be kept for hours if at full power. Technology Assimilation-She can absorb technology into the body making her an living arsenal and this gives her control over technology. Personality Makoto Taban She is cheerful and nice she always has good advice to give to make you perky and bubbly.She is Joy. Powers Makoto Infinite Supply-She can make anything have infinite properties. Trinity Force-She has the force of Joymental causing joy and happiness she also has another mysterious power. Symbiosis-She can fuse with Omega ang gain extraordinary powers like Paradox Inducement/Manipulationcan make paradoxs like making ice in fire that doesn't meltdown or ice that burns and Sexual Manipulationcan increase the sexual desire in males turning them into stone and even mind control and meiosis manipulation. Soul Morph-She can change your spiritual being by fusion with her soul the she'll assimilate you into her gaining your powers. Magic-She can cast powerful spells with very little chi needed she can even make spells. Enhanced Strength-She can lift up to 17,000pounds over her head and throw it at you and she can jump into the stratosphere she even has master MMA and WWE skills. Ice Manipulation-She can create/control ice for many reasons she even freeze time. Endgame Technique:O'muramasa-This endgame allows you to make an sword that once swung it annihilates everything causing a lot of damage if hit. Energy assimilation-She can absorb all forms of energy into her body for herself. weakness *They most change constantly so they won't weaken! Category:Truth™ Category:Level 8 Category:Level 9 Category:Female Characters Category:Yokai Category:Fallen